Omega
Summary Michael Taz was a soldier fighting for his country of the U.K. for many, many years. He fought for it, he sacrificed much for it, and in the end died for it. But what happens if God himself defeats Death in order to give the Earth a worthy protector? Bio Michael Taz was a 26-year-old british soldier, and one of the best of the best. He joined the military at the age of 20, and was mocked by his fellow soldiers. However, it all changed when Michael was the one to get the highest score on every test, including shooting practice. Michael became an expert in all kinds of firearms available to him in the British military, favoring sniper rifles and shotguns. Climbing the ranks of the military at incredible speed, eventually reaching the rank of a Colonel, Michael became a veteran of many battles, as well as taking part in WWIII. It being his last military conflict. Michael's squad was losing, and he was the one to boost the team's morale. After a motivational speech, they all ran from their trenches straight at the enemy. With bravery in their hearts, they fell one by one, and Michael was the first one. Bleeding to death, he just hoped his sacrifice was worth it. He woke up, however, in a bright room. Confused, he heard a voice, but hasn't seen anyone. The voice answered all of his questions, including the positive answer for him being dead. The voice turned out to be God himself, who said that he admired the soldier's bravery, and has further plans for him. The being said that he has seen a future, in which a hero destroyed all evil on planet Earth, and believed, KNEW, that hero was Michael. The soldier denied that, saying he is not a hero in any way, but that only pleased the Maker more. Ultimately agreeing to serve God as a "destroyer of Hell", the ancestral being gave him enough power to defend Earth from Hell and humans themselves alike, eventually having to extend that barrier to even Heaven. The soldier took the name 'Omega' and the Greek letter of the same name as his symbol. Appearance and Personality Before his death, Michael had brown hair, usually made into a mohawk, as well as a shadow of a beard. He was brave, confident and honest, which made him the perfect candidate for a Heavenly hero. After the transformation into Omega, Micheal was not allowed to sin in any way, except for killing, but only if absolutely neccesary, or the power would be stripped off of him. He appears as an angelic hero should - wearing armor form Heaven's finest metal (silver-colored) on his body to boost his already insane durability, white clothes and a white hood, which mostly covers his face. Omega's body is completely white, including the iris, giving his a Slenderman-ish appearance. An 'Ω' symbol is visible on his chest. Stats and Abilities Tier: At least 4-C | At least 4-C, likely High 4-C Name: Michael Taz/Omega Age: 26 Height: 1.86 m Weight: 86 kg Classification: Angel/Ancestral being Alignment: Lawful Good Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery and Summoning, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Can blind others and create a light duplicate of himself, Regeneration (Low-Godly; Able to regenerate his body as long as his soul is unharmed), High Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Transformation into the Reaper of Sins Form | As before, plus Darkness Manipulation, and can damage a target's soul directly in proportion to their sinfulness Attack Potency: At least Star level+ | At least Star level+, likely Large Star level Lifting Strength: Class Y (Held up Hell itself when it was collapsing on top of him) | Stellar Striking Strength: At least Star Class+ (Punching the ground with almost full strength creates earthquakes with a magnitude of over 25, and is felt across the entire world, using full strength can move Earth out of its orbit, went toe-to-toe with and defeated Satan himself) | At least Star Class+, likely Large Star level Durability: At least Star level+ (Took punches from powerful demons without flinching, survived the Earth exploding, while in its Core with little damage in an alternate timeline, went toe-to-toe with Satan himself; can withstand the backlash of his own blows) | At least Star level+, likely Large Star level in Reaper of Sins form Speed: Relativistic | FTL Range: Up to hundreds of kilometers with magic disintegration beams Stamina: Infinite Intelligence: Trained in the U.K. military, expert in all firearms, CQC, uses the absolute 100% of his brain because of the upgrade to Omega Weaknesses: Dark magic and sorcery, weapons designed to target specifically angelic beings, some of his attacks cost a lot of his aura energy. Light magic and weapons designed to target demonic beings in Reaper of Sins form (not as effective - Omega is still part-angel) Magic and Weapons Thanks to his resurrection and angelic powers, Omega has many abilities exclusive to him. Holy Blast: Omega fires light from his hands, which can either be a disc, or turn into a powerful beam after charging. Omega Blast: The 'Ω' symbol on his chest absorbs some of Micheal's energy, creating an 'Ω' shaped beam, more powerful than the Holy Blast. Hand of God: Omega focuses some of his aura energy on either of his hands, increasing its size and a punch with that hurts. Like, seriously. Flashbang: Omega focuses most of his energy and releases is at once, creating a huge flash which can create permanent damage on a normal person's eyesight, or even blind them. This attack costs a lot of Omega's aura, which needs to be recharged. Tag-Team: Omega creates a clone of himself, using half of his aura. The clone is half as powerful as Omega himself, however the original is as well. This technique favors overwhelming, fast series of attacks over strength. Omega is completely immune to mental attacks. Omega can also summon any weapon he wishes for, using his aura. As a military veteran, he favors guns, which use ammo made from Omega's aura. If used without any care, can get rid of Omega's aura faster than any other attack. Reaper of Sins Form The Reaper of Sins form was added to Omega's arsenal after he was given power by Death, who had to choose a side in the conflict of Heaven vs Hell. In this form, black wings sprout from his back, his clothing, armor and skin turn black and his eyes and the 'Ω' symbol on his chest glow red. He also summons a black scythe, Death's own weapon, which can damage a person's soul based on their sins. This form massively boosts Omega's stats, and his weakness to dark magic is exchanged with weakness to light magic and heavenly weapons. The day of judgement is upon you. Key: Base | Reaper of Sins Form Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: (Note: Based on this site, a Magnitude 25 earthquake like the kind Omega's Base Form punch can deliver would yield roughly ~2.0e+42 Joules, or ~4.78e+32 Tons of TNT.) Category:Angels Category:Lawful Good Category:Tier 4 Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Transformation Users